Condemned Gatherings
by Failedexperiments
Summary: Around ten years after Raccoon City was destroyed Chris finds someone they had lost.  Can she break free from the Hell she was put through and live a 'normal' life?   all chapters updated
1. Prologue

Sherry had managed to slip out of the compound; the flash drives were on the way to her government contacts to get to the right people. She was stepping out of a café when she smelled it. The taint of the virus Wesker loved so much. Biting her lip she weighed her options, her gun, an ivory handled revolver, was at the small of her back, the iced latte moved to her other hand as she started down the street. If her Godfather was going to question her about her actions, she was going to make sure it stayed nice and public, knowing that she wouldn't be able to take him on with just the handgun, and physically, she was stronger than most men, but again, her muscles weren't for fighting, she was quick on her feet, but Albert Wesker was quicker.

Another scent came to her, this one being Steve Burnside, which told her the two were hunting, there was no doubt someone had seen her leave. The blond tossed the drink into a garbage bin as she passed. Steve she could take down on her own, the Veronica wasn't as strong as the G after all. All she had to do was corner him, and hope he didn't happen to have his hand-picked strike team with him.

_Either way this is going to hurt, just hope that the information gets to them. I can't let them hurt Jill._ She thought running down the street looking for a good place to set her trap. Steve would hunt her, after all she was the type he loved to torture, blond hair blue eyes, and can't forget she was one of Umbrella's children.

"Freeze!" She heard the accented voice, seeing the red hair peeking out from under a street cop's uniform. He was dressed as a rookie. Sherry saw a truck heading her way and ran into the street, dropping down as she ran, sliding between the tires and drawing her gun when it stopped. Scrambling out from under the truck she darted through the traffic. Steve had given her warning to how Wesker would be dressed. Spotting a blond officer would be a little harder, After all Wesker had been a cop. Steve was just a little boy playing dress up.

"It was a nice attempt Sherry," The voice was impossibly close. Sherry moved to attack, only to have Wesker grab her wrist making her let go of the gun. Three men, probably in Steve's little hunting party ran up. "Let's not make a scene Birkin, wouldn't want me to have to kill an innocent would you?" He whispered into her ear and she let the fight go. Wesker handed her gun over to one of the other 'officers' cuffing her wrists behind her. "Find out who her contact was, get the files from them." He ordered moving to escort her to a waiting car. Sherry said nothing, by now her contact would have already disappeared into the crowd, Steve would lose him in another minute, and Wesker didn't trust the boy to go anywhere alone, which would mean her contact at the moment would be safe. She was shoved into the back seat of the car, shoved in such a way that she banged her head on the other door.

Wesker got into the driver's seat, Steve piled into the passenger, glaring at her.

"You know, if he'd let me, I'd break your legs for making me look like a fool Birkin."

"I didn't have to try that hard; anyone who's been near a real cop would have seen through the uniform asshole, your badge is on the wrong side." Wesker caught Steve's fist before he could turn and swing at her.

"Don't harm her, I need her cooperation and you losing your temper won't help that. Sherry, I wouldn't antagonize him right now. I may forget you're William's daughter." Sherry managed to sit up a little, catching the anger in Wesker's eyes in the rearview. She sat still, not daring to speak. "Steve, give her the shot."

* * *

><p>Sherry felt the confining straps holding her down, she heard screaming nearby, it was Jill, had to be Valentine. Sherry tried to get free, whatever she had still running through her veins was making her weak. "Wesker! Stop this! She was a teammate!" Sherry yelled hoping to get the screaming to stop.<p>

Wesker came into view in the observation deck above the room she was in. "Please, you have me, why do you need to hurt her?" Sherry was scared; she knew she had every right to be terrified, his eyes were glowing softly as he smirked ever so slightly, a look she had always regretted when it was turned her way.

"Need her for another project, you're what they were trying for, I only need you to make sure I can stay in control. And frankly Sherry, I don't need you awake, just alive. Be glad I'm going to let you answer some questions first, after all, there's been a leek for some time. If you weren't my Goddaughter I would have killed you instead of letting you explain why you disobey me."

Sherry watched him, trying to read his face, there was sorrow there, like he was actually sorry he had failed to raise her to be loyal to his cause. Sherry tugged at the straps holding her closing her eyes. "Sherry answer me and this will go easier on you, if you don't I will let Steve question you. Do you really want that?"

Sherry stayed quiet, he already knew she was the leak, he had to know that already.

"Answer me!" This time the order was more angered.

"Why do you think? I'm not one of your precious weapons, and I want it to end." She screamed in pain as she felt a needle go into the nape of her neck, the straps held her down, preventing her from moving and risking breaking it. The burning sensation that coursed through her was something she was used to, It was the antivirus to her strain, it wasn't enough to kill the virus in her, but it would make her weak for a few days.

"Don't let Steve near her, but prepare her for transportation, Gionne will need a sample from her."

Sherry heard the name as she fell against the table. Meant he was planning on taking her to Africa, the virus there she had already leaked out, hopefully it would get to people who could help soon enough. She knew whatever Wesker was planning wouldn't kill her; he needed her blood for his serum, it and Jill's.

* * *

><p>Jill sat tapping a few things on one of the computers trying to find something, she remembered a blond who had told her that she'd try to get help for her, so far all the Umbrella and Tricell staff had been checked, the blond wasn't with them so she was checking the databanks hoping to find the woman she figured was about twenty.<p>

The computer beeped at her as it finished the search. Sheva was standing looking over her shoulder. "Is that who you saw?" The words startled her as she looked at the girl who was lying in one of the containment tanks, blond hair was pulled back, held in place with a band almost making the girl look like a female version of Wesker. Jill looked at the name attached to the file.

"Sherry Bi…" She slammed her hand on the desk. "Chris, we need to contact Leon and Claire now. And make sure that tank's still active."

Chris had just started walking into the warehouse they had set up shop until the clean up was over. "What's up Jill?"

"Sherry Birkin, she was the one that tried to help me. They infected her, says she has a mix of viruses. We have to find her, even if she's infected, she tried to help me. I don't think she was working with Wesker willingly, he had to have been holding something over her to get her cooperation." Jill was sure of it, she had seen the girl briefly while she had been healing from the fall she and Wesker had taken, the girl had tried to help give her hope she'd be rescued.

Chris looked at the monitor. "You know where this is?"

"The computers in the compound went down when you and Sheva fought in there, we'll have to work our way down to it and open it by hand.

"Becky's not letting you go anywhere until we're sure you're not getting sick on us Jill, I'll go, alone." He looked at Sheva. "Josh would have my ass if I let you do something foolish in your current condition." It had been two months since they had beat Wesker , Sheva had been put on standby since then, Josh's request when they had found out she was pregnant.

"The compound's empty, eight teams have gone through clearing it room by room, only thing I'd catch in there right now is probably sneezes from the cleaning chemicals." She huffed.

"Better humor him, Last month he threatened to send me back to the States and put me in a psych ward unless I got some rest when I had that fever." Jill warned, "I'll call Leon, the news about Sherry will be easier for Claire to accept if it came from him, you know they'll both be scrambling to get here."

"Wonder how much of the red tape Leon's special agent status will be able to cut to get Claire here." Chris nodded. "Get me the location, I'll try to find her, with luck we'll have her under Becky's care and awake before they get here."


	2. one

Chapter One:

Chris scrambled down to the next level; most of the tanks on this floor were destroyed, the fight with the large spider had been at fault. He checked the GPS in his hand again, "Jill, you sure this is the right level? I'm sixty floors down." He was scanning the thin catwalk that ran along the edge of the pit he was on.

"That's the right level; if the tank's okay she should be about sixty feet from your current location." Jill's voice was still sharp, he nodded looking both ways. There was a soft glow from one of the pods to his right.

"I think I found it.

* * *

><p><em> All this work was to make sure you had a future Sherry, and you spit it back in my face.<em> The voice made the blond twitch slightly as if hit. There was a nagging at the back of her mind, she knew she had to fight, if she didn't he'd control her.

_I'll fight, like I have the last ten years! You're not going to control me like you do Steven! I'm not weak like him!_ Her mind shouted, the air was feeling stale to her, like she was trapped too long in a sealed room, each breath was a labor.

* * *

><p>"Jill, found her, shit, if this panel's right the tank's been slowly losing power, it's at twenty five percent now." He looked at the girl trapped inside, she looked like she was having a nightmare of some kind, her body flinched a little. "Don't worry kid; I'll get you out of there, just hang on." He whispered low looking her over, at least she wasn't wearing one of the devices Jill had been wearing.<p>

"Is she wea…"

"Negative, but I can't figure out from here what they did to her, I have to get her out of the tank, the kid'll die before medical gets down here, I'm not losing her." Chris tried the locking mechanism, it wouldn't open. Her eyes did, Chris almost stepped back in shock. The kid struggled against the bands holding her in place. "Fuck it."

"Chris! Be careful, we don't know what'll…" Jill's words were cut off as Chris shot the lock, the tank cracked, liquid spilling out making him step to the side. He could hear the girl gasping in lung fulls of air, the tank was damaged, but at least she was breathing on her own. He tugged the hatch open and the restraints snapped open. Chris caught her, easing her down to her knees, kneeling with her to give her a few moments to orientate herself. She was shivering despite the heat, with the power off the air was a little stale, and warm from the heat outside the complex.

"It's okay, you're safe." Chris whispered as she clung to him, her grip weak. He shifted her slightly so he could shrug out of his vest a moment, wishing he had thought about grabbing a blanket for her, his work shirt would have to do for now, at least it had sleeves. The girl was wearing a sleeveless version of the armor that they had put Jill in. Her's was green, and she was barefooted. She was darting her eyes around, trying to figure out where she was. Chris pulled the button up shirt over her shoulders and she slid her arms through the sleeves, looking at the patch on the shoulder a moment.

"Bioterrorism Security Assessment…" She looked at him a little closer, blue eyes finally focusing on him. "Spe… S.T.A.R.S. you were one of the ones from Raccoon City. The one G… Wesker had high hopes into bringing into the company." She was trying to remember his name. "Red…Redfield, Claire's brother." She bit her lip a moment, he hadn't done anything to hurt her. "Valentine, have to find her, Wesker is going to use her for one of his projects… Can't, I can't let that happen." She started to get up only to have him catch her shoulders easing her back down.

"Jill's okay, she's up above. She was the one that found you." Chris said seeing her relax slightly. "Wesker's dead, he's not coming back this time." He promised, after all, there was no way anyone could have survived the volcano. He was sure that the man was gone.

"W-what's today's date?" She looked down, as if trying to figure things out.

Chris glanced at his watch a moment before telling her, amazed that it wasn't later than it felt. She trembled, a little as he carefully brushed the hair from her face, noting a marking on the side of her neck, almost like a brand. He hadn't seen a mark like it on Jill and wondered what it was about. He didn't ask her, the girl pulled away from him a moment.

"A year, he stole another year from me." She bit her lip unable to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Leon, they were setting a trap for him, Plagas…"

"He's safe, he's on his way, bringing Claire, we need to get you top side."

Sherry nodded. "Excella? Is she gone as well?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, dead," He was glad that was over with, now he just had to make sure the nightmare was now over for the kid as well. She seemed to be handling things so far. Chris just hoped that it would last. Chris felt as if he had failed her, they should have found her before now after all.

"Good, I didn't like her. She used my blood to stabilize Wesker… Until they found out G was unstable." She was still shivering, but it wasn't as bad. His radio went off, Becky's voice coming over it.

"You know Chris, next time you decide to do something like this, don't expect medical back up." She grumbled, "Mike really, be more careful."

"Yeah I know you love me Chambers." He flashed a smile at the girl, who returned it, even if it was forced. "The patient's fine by the way, little disorientated, but I think the shock's starting to wear off." Chris watched Sherry carefully; she wasn't attempting to get up on her own again yet. There was still fear in her eyes. "Beck, how many you have with you?"

"Four men, and the armed support."

"Send the soldiers and the other medics up. Go with them, send Jill down. Kid's probably been through hell because of scientists, even if she's infected, she isn't showing hostility. I'm going to give her a few more minutes to calm down and we'll come up. I'll take her through the complex; it'll be easier than climbing back out."

"I'll get the medical teams to prepare things."

Sherry heard Chris's words and scooted back from him, her back against the tank that had been her prison the last year. "You… You're going to experiment on me aren't you?" She knew he was armed, and doubted she could fight him yet, she felt weak, doubting she'd even survive a fall. She hated the feeling.

"No, we're not keeping you locked up either, she'll just run a few tests to make sure you're physically okay. Sherry, it's okay, you're safe now. Claire and Leon will be glad to have you back with us." He reached out for her, holding his hand out, the other away from his gun to show her that he was really there to help her.

She took his hand after a moment. "C-can I talk to the medic and Jill?"

"Yeah, Becky's on the com now." He smiled a moment. "Beck, she wants to talk to you, when you're done get Jill on okay?"

"Okay," Becky heard him adjust things for the girl. "Miss Birkin?"

"He said you wouldn't lock me up, is that true?"

"We'll have to put you in isolation for a little while, but Chris will have to be there too, just to make sure the two of you aren't infected with anything dangerous."

"I'm infected with the G, as well as Plagas, and another strain. Wesker infected me. I, I'm not dangerous; it can't infect anyone else unless they drink a few gallons of my blood. Even then, the risk of infection is only one percent." She had her eyes closed. "Right now whatever they cycled in the tank has the virus in remission, I'd be more likely to catch a cold than infect anyone."

"Its protocol, I promise, we won't do anything more than standard testing." Becky could hear the fear in her voice and wished that she could break it. "No one will do anything that will hurt you. We won't even draw blood unless you okay it."

Sherry seemed to think about it a moment. "Fine, I'll allow it, but only if you're the one to run the tests, or someone else from Raccoon."

Chris sat in shock a moment.

"How'd you know I was one of the survivors?"

"There were four S.T.A.R.S., Jill and Chris are partners, you would have to be Chambers, the medic." She responded, "He has files on all of you, made sure I memorized them. I'll trust you, Jill, and Chris here, as well as Claire and Leon. The others, I don't know."

"I'll be the only one to help with your situation, thank you for trusting me."

"You went through Hell as well, others don't know as much." She admitted.

"I'll link you to Jill and we'll meet topside soon."

"Thank you." Sherry looked up feeling a hand on her shoulder. Chris was holding out his canteen for her. She nodded accepting it, taking a small sip, it was warm, but helped wash the taste of the liquid she had been floating in from her throat. Sherry didn't want to even think about it yet.

"Sherry, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to remember you were there!" Jill's voice came over the link.

"It's okay Jill, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them before. I got caught getting the information out of the compound."

Chris stayed quiet, she was admitting to being the leak. He knew that everyone in the group was listening to the girl.

"Sherry, it's okay, you did enough, let Chris help you out, I'll go meet you two," Jill's tone left no room to argue, even though Rebecca cut in to try to.

Sherry removed the earwig handing it back to Chris.

"Need a little more time?" He noted she looked tired, "We can wait a little longer."

"No, I want out of here," She started to stand, feeling dizzy. Chris caught her arm to steady her before she fell off the catwalk. He had been right in thinking his shirt would be huge on her, hanging to her hips. He could feel how light she was. Once they could get her back to civilization he was already planning on making sure she ate something. / Should have brought something with me. /

"Take it easy, lean against me if you need to."

She nodded letting him lead her. "They would have stopped right?" Chris helped her to a doorway and nodded.

"Yeah they would have why?"

"I smell gun oil, no antiseptics, there's a breeze." She pointed the way he had climbed down. "Medics don't carry C4."

Chris glanced up the way she was pointing and ushered her through the door. "Come on, only explosives they'd have are flash bangs." He whispered turning off the radio. If there was another group in the complex, he didn't need them finding out his and Sherry's location.

"They're trying to cover it up right underneath you." She bit her lip. Only one person could have given the order. She gripped Chris's arm a little tighter. He said that Wesker was dead, but if he had gotten a treatment before hand…

"We'll get out of here, I'm not letting them take you alright?" He closed the door behind them. She was silent a moment.

"I trust you, though if it's your life or mine, go. There's a chance you'll find me again. Wesker can't afford to kill me." She bit her lip. "He'll do what he did to Jill to you. I can't… I won't let him do that to anyone else."

"He's dead, I know he is. And I don't leave people behind." He pulled her closer a moment, making her look up at him.

"Right now you're more important; you have information from the inside. I won't force you to tell us everything, but I will make sure that you get out of here so we can earn your trust. Then maybe we can stop the nightmare."

Sherry thought a moment and gave Chris a small nod. She gave a faint smile. "I'll help all I can. You're already proving you're trustworthy, Jill told me that you'd help me a year ago. You've only proven her words true." She bit her lip, they were closer to the labs, she could smell the virus that had been used in the facility and it scared her. "How far do we have to go to get out of here?"

"A ways, why?"

"Because I can smell the virus, I can't tell if there's infected or not. But we have four men somewhere behind us; I wouldn't be surprised if they set traps to make sure I was recaptured. They won't let me just leave. Not without a fight." She stumbled slightly and he caught her.

"We'll take it slow." He was already trying to think of how much ammo he had on him. Five clips and a handful of flash bangs, and with how weak Sherry was at the moment he knew he'd have to stop to let her rest. Hopefully there weren't infected between them and the exit.

"I can still function even weak, I'm not as strong as Wesker, but I want out of here just as bad, I'm not going to let you do all the work."

"Don't tell me you're a mind reader."

"It was a lucky guess actually." She bit her lower lip a moment. "Doubt Wesker left my gear somewhere we can find it easily. I had a revolver; and a knife when they caught me in London." She frowned, she had loved that gun.

"When things settle down we'll get you another, until then trust me enough to keep you safe?"

She nodded pointing down the hall, the scent's weaker that way, the doors to either side have strong odor…" She covered her mouth with her hand. "That one smells like T."

He nodded moving her so she was a little in front of him, making sure she was okay standing on her own. "Go to the door, I'll be right behind you."

She moved down the hall, staying in the middle of it watching the doors. One of them jumped a little as she passed it. Chris heard it, the gun trained on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I'm hoping this makes sense most of these chapters were written late night on a caffeine high, I'm hoping to fill gaps in later chapters, but the muses both keep sidetracking me. Anyone have a rocket launcher I can use to persuade them to shut up?


	3. two

Chapter Two

Jill tried again to raise Chris, something was wrong, the now blond frowned, Chris had gone silent soon after Sherry had finished talking. Jill knew that Sherry probably wouldn't be a threat to him, but she didn't like the radio silence, first time she had lost contact with him had been back at the mansion, when Wesker tried to use them to finish his mission.

What bothered her more was there was no contact with the camp either. Jill closed her eyes a moment, debating going back up to make sure Rebecca was safe, or continuing to get to Chris. _Chris, Becky has the soldiers and Sheva with her, if they're attacked, they'll get Rebecca to safety, she's not B.S.A.A., US Military are with her. _ She thought looking down the tunnel she was climbing down. _And if there is trouble, they'd be going for the same target we are. Chris needs the help more. _

The stone she was using as a grip fell making her skid down a few feet in the shaft before she caught herself. In the back of her mind Rebecca was telling her to take it easy. "Easy isn't part of the job requirement you know that Beck." She mumbled to herself. She knew that Rebecca had only said it to keep her from doing something as stupid as Chris, but the two had been partners far too long, if one did something self sacrificing there was an unwritten rule that the other wouldn't be that far behind. Usually had Rebecca, and Claire worried sick about them too, but the two had their orders to stay as far away from them as possible during missions, couldn't let the kid sisters get hurt after all. She continued to work her way down the tunnel, making a mental note to take Becky out of the lab, Sherry too if they cleared her. She needed to know exactly what training the kid had, would help figure out what they would do with her.

It was probably a good thing Chris still had the cabin in the woods, it would be somewhere to keep Sherry until they knew she'd be able to handle things in public. Last thing they wanted was her creating a situation. Jill doubted she would, after all Sherry had risked everything to get to her. _ She's not a threat, she can't be one, after all the kid's been through, if she really was Wesker's she wouldn't have spent time when I was healing from the fall. She made sure I wasn't alone too long._

"Birkin's blood should repair the damage right? Why we wait so long to retrieve the bitch?" The man's voice that spoke was cold, Jill pulled against the wall, they were ahead of her, between her and the containment unit that was where Chris had been heading.

"Wesker didn't want her woken until everything was in place. The place should be secure to hold her. We don't want a situation like in Londoon."

Jill stayed quiet listening. _London, had to be where Sherry ran off to try to get help._ Jill actually frowned, she hadn't expected the kid to get herself into trouble for her. Moving to turn off her radio she followed them for now, grinning when she heard them complain about their target being missing.

"B.S.A.A. probably already has her. We have to find her and get her back, he'll kill us."

* * *

><p>Rebecca scowled; she hated it when they went silent. The few times they did that she had nearly had a heart attack because of it. The younger ex-S.T.A.R.S. sighed, until there was an explosion, or they got back in contact there was nothing she could do but wait for Leon and Claire to arrive. According to the last message she had gotten from Leon, He was just waiting for Claire to get through customs and they would be on the chartered chopper out there within the hour.<p>

Glancing at the clock on her laptop she saw that had been two hours ago. The sound of a chopper made her groan, Jill and Chris should have been back with Sherry by now.

Sheva peeked into the tent. "Dr. Chambers?"

"Rebecca, please, you survived being stuck with Chris as a partner, kinda makes us first name basis." She flashed a small smile. "And I heard it, that would be Chris's sister and Special Agent Kennedy." She closed the laptop, slipping it into a sleeve before grabbing a few other files that she had managed to pull from the complex's computers in between looking over the treatment of villagers in the area.

"Commander Anders thought it would be best if someone came to get you, I hope you don't mind me volunteering, the American soldiers are… difficult."

"The CDC wouldn't let me leave Atlanta without them I'm sorry Sheva." She crossed the floor to where the younger woman was waiting. "Apparently someone convinced them I'm worth keeping safe. To tell the truth I think they're a pain in the ass when I'm on missions. But shh, don't tell them that." Becky flashed her a small grin. Sheva shook her head.

"I won't tell a soul. Still no word from Chris or Valentine?" The two started for the helipad.

"None, I swear they're trying to make us go gray before we even have family." Becky noticed Sheva's hand going to her stomach. "The tests I ran on you and Chris both showed you were clear, I'm sure the baby is too. I can probably run a test if you want."

"Only if you have time, I know you've been so busy with everything." Sheva was just glad that she hadn't lost the baby, the fight with Wesker had scared her. She glanced up looking at the pair that were running up. One looked about Rebecca's age, red hair tied into a ponytail, she was dressed in a light weight buttoned blouse over khaki shorts and hiking boots; the man was in jeans, and a light colored shirt with a holster strapped over it.

"Is she okay? Where's my idiot brother?" Claire started in on Rebecca once they were close enough, "And Jill, is she okay?"

"We don't know, we lost contact with them three hours ago, Birkin sounded like she was okay, Claire, it'll be okay she's with Chris, you know his record."

Claire sighed, that was exactly why she was worried after all. Chris had nearly worked himself to death when he thought he had killed Jill. Sherry was just another person he had failed before, and if the kid got hurt, Chris probably wouldn't survive it. That's when she noticed the woman beside Becky.

"Sorry, got a head of myself."

"It's alright, you're not the only one worried about him. Claire right? He told me a lot about you." Sheva held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you in person. I'm Sheva."

Leon had been worried that Claire would have started more of a fight with Becky, but was relieved when the woman seemed to calm down a little. The whole flight there from DC he had been able to tell the woman was nervous. He didn't blame her at all though, he had been too, worried Sherry would resent him for allowing her to leave, and that she'd hate him for being stuck with Umbrella. He really did try to find her, whenever he had the chance to.

"Three hours ago right? How many people went with him?"

"Jill followed later, Leon, I can't go, you know that, they'd never allow it." Rebecca nodded to the soldiers milling around. "

"I'm going too." Leon shook his head. "Claire, if you got hurt Chris would kill me."

Claire glared a moment but nodded, Leon had already bent some rules to get her there faster than she would have been able to on her own.

"You're not the only one that's worried Claire, Sherry sounded scared of the idea of tests being run. I recorded the conversation, I'll let you listen. I know you're being here will help though. You and Leon both spent time with her when this first started."

Claire nodded. "Hoping it helps. Still feel horrible that she wasn't with us all this time. I should have looked for her when Leon said she was taken to her Aunt's."

"I dropped the ball, I know that. If they're not back in half an hour I'm going after them." Leon noticed Sheva tensed a little, as if she wanted to go, but Becky shook her head.

"Chris and Josh would flay me alive if you risked it Sheva, it was a miracle you haven't lost it yet, I don't know if it would be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Ugh, I really hate writing Becky. Sad thing, I RP her... You'd think I'd be used to writing her by now. As always R&R welcome.

This fic has taken over my writing for a while and the muses want me to write another one after it. Maybe if they let me finish this one I'll get to the second one.


	4. three

Chapter Three

Chris caught Sherry as she stumbled, they had been on the move the last three hours and he could tell it was taking its toll on her. The blond stood still a moment, biting her lip.

"It's okay Sherry, we'll rest soon, there's a room just down this corridor, I'll let you get some sleep."

"I'm slowing you down, probably could have been out of here already if you weren't bringing me with you."

"You're the reason that I came down here in the first place. Come on, we get there and we'll leave after you get some rest. Doubt Jill was back on her feet as soon as you were when they took her out of there."

"I don't know, Wesker said he had high hopes you and Jill would work for the company, said you were better than any of the men they did hire for security." She let him lead the way.

Finding the door he opened it, keeping her behind him just in case. The room was clear, ushering her in and to the couch Chris went to make sure the two doors were locked before turning back to her. In the thirty seconds it took him to secure the room, Sherry Birkin had curled up in the corner of the couch and fallen asleep, her pale blond hair falling over heavily bruised eyes. Chris knew it wasn't because she had been hurt, so fat he had only had to kill two things on the way there, the sweeper team had done a thorough job of cleaning out the infected, the pod chamber was the last to be dealt with, because they weren't sure what to do with it yet. Most of the bodies were dead, the four they had found a survivor in, with the exception now of Sherry, had died shortly after taking them out of it.

He watched her sleep, leaning up against the wall, there was the issue about the mark on her neck. He didn't think she even knew about it. Was Wesker telling him in his twisted way that things weren't finished? They had to be right? Wesker was dead. There shouldn't be a reason for anyone to be going after Sherry, once they got her back to the States she'd be free to have her own life.

He shook his head, the government might hold her accountable for everything after all she was one of Umbrella's staff. He wasn't sure what role she would have played, but he was sure part of her training had been to take his place in the company. Chris stayed quiet, not sure what to think about that yet. She had admitted so far that she didn't want to be a monster like her Father and Wesker, so there was a chance that even with everything she had been through she could help them find the rest of them.

_ Did they know all along that she was the leak though? And the marking on her neck, Biohazard symbol, and Tricell and Umbrella. I really doubt she would have agreed to have that put on her willingly._ They had marked her for some purpose, Chris would see to it that whatever they had planned for Sherry wouldn't happen. The kid had probably seen more than any of the other survivors combined, reaching over he carefully brushed the hair from her face. "I'm not letting them question you alone. Last thing you need right now is to deal with lawyers and politicians that would parade you around." He whispered slightly. Glancing at his watch he knew it would be dusk by the time they got outside, with her pale skin, it would probably be better than risking burning her in the sunlight, at least until they knew if she had Wesker's freaky healing.

Two hours had passed when he thought about waking her. Chris had checked the pockets of his pack and found Becky or Jill must have stuffed a bag of trail mix in with his gun clips. Probably Rebecca, since she was always complaining he didn't eat right and most of what was in the bad was dried fruit. Footsteps stopped him from waking her, Chris drew the gun leaving his bullet proof vest around her just in case.

The door exploded inward, just as Chris hit the floor, the tiny blond crouching over him, her blue eyes a molten silver color.

Two shots rang out and two bodies fell dead by the door. Chris glanced over seeing Jill standing in the doorway, her guns in both hands.

"You okay Chris?"

Chris wasn't sure how to answer it yet, glancing at Sherry, her eyes were shifting back to blue and she groaned her head falling to his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine Jill, thought I told you to wait with Becky." He reached up checking Sherry's pulse, it was strong, she had probably passed out again. "Kid should be okay too, as soon as she wakes up again I'm asking her what the hell just happened."

"You didn't grab her?"

Chris shook his head. "I had just heard the footsteps when she tackled me. Kid only weighs ninety pounds Jill, she shouldn't have been able to drop me like that."

Jill lowered the guns. Her eyes were focused on the girl's neck, her eyes cold.

"Jill?"

"Wesker used that mark on four others that I saw when I was… They were kids that had survived situations. The other three were kids from third world countries, where they ran experiments. It was while he was controlling me. They were to take over, he was finely grooming them. I didn't know she was part of the program."

"She's not like Wesker. Chris draped an arm protectively over Sherry's shoulders as he started to sit up. She stirred a little, her eyes opening a little. Jill nodded to Chris, she wouldn't mention it again.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked as she sat up carefully, her cheeks pink.

"I… A little better," She then looked up at Jill. "I can't smell you. Sorry, that's rude, it's just, people have a scent, you don't Valentine."

"You remember me then?"

Sherry nodded. "I knew I had to help you get free, Wesker said the Survivors from Raccoon would figure things out and stop him." She didn't move to get up yet, instead her eyes fell on the two bodies. One of the men she recognized and moved a little closer to Chris.

"Something wrong?"

Sherry nodded. "That man died five days before I was put in the tank. I killed him on my way out to get the message about Jill to you."

Jill looked at the man that scared her. The name tag said Anderson. She knelt checking his pulse. "He's dead now."

Chris kept his arm around Sherry. "Think you can walk again?"

"Away from him? Yes. Can we leave now?" She looked up at Jill, there was something she wanted to ask the woman, but wasn't sure how to word it.

"We'll talk later okay? Have a feeling if we don't get out soon, they'll send the army in. We won't be able to keep the situation under control if that happens." Jill had a feeling if the Military took over the operation, Sherry would be taken from them again. Right now she wanted questions answered, and those wouldn't unless Sherry felt she was free to talk.

"I should be okay, how long was I asleep?"

"Two hours, we get outside and we'll figure out what to do from there." Chris got up holding out his hand to her. "Get tired and tell me I'll carry you." He finished buckling the vest over her. "If there's more of them around they'll be trying to take you out."

Sherry caught the look in his eyes that told her not to argue with him.

"Sherry, how many people would they send to get you?"

She looked down at Jill's words. "A six man team, two medics, they'd have Devil on them to weaken me so I could be restrained. Unless Wesker and Steve joined the hunt, but Wesker's dead right? Chris… They'd need my blood to stabilize him, Jill's didn't work as well as he hoped." She knew she was rambling and tried to shut up.

"Jill?" Chris looked at her.

"They were talking as they hunted. I don't think there's anyone but a team, but it sounded like that's why they were going for her, more experiments."

Chris scooped Sherry up, even with her wearing his vest she was light. She yelped.

"Put me down Chris, I'll slow you down and tire you out faster." They young Tyrant hated the whole idea that they were risking their lives for her.

"Jill can back me up, we're not leaving you down here, and no way in hell am I letting the Military get their hands on you Sherry. You're one of us, I don't care if you're infected."

She trembled at his words but nodded. "Chris, if we have to fight our way out of here, put me down." She begged. Chris nodded.

"Just rest a while longer okay? I'll get you back to Leon and my sister."


	5. four

Chapter four

The Trio had made it to the doors that would lead outside. Sherry was between Jill and Chris, the girl's strength was mostly back, she didn't trust herself with a weapon yet. Chris stopped Sherry, glancing at Jill.

It was faint, but they could hear it, a helicopter. Sherry tensed, wanting to run.

"By the time we get back to the tunnel you and I took down it'll be full dark, too dangerous to take her up that way." Jill drew her guns. The kid needed to get to the camp, if for nothing else to get food and water. Jill remembered them giving her high protein meals two days before they had started running their tests on her.

"Your call," Sherry said softly, she knew any reserves she had left were pretty much depleted, if they had to fight she'd have to trust they'd keep her safe.

"You two stay…" Chris was about to say back when the doors were kicked open. Three guns were aimed at it, Jill's pair, and Chris's one. Sherry leaned against the wall trying to make herself small.

"Chris, Jill," the voice was relief and male, took Chris a moment to recognize it. Sherry remembered at once. She actually stepped closer to Chris grabbing his free arm.

Chris glanced at her seeing the fear in her eyes. He nodded slightly willing to stand between her and Leon until she felt comfortable; he could see the look in Leon's eyes when he turned back, the kid looked hurt. "She's okay; just give her a few minutes. She's been through Hell." He explained. "Who's with you?"

"Sheva and Josh are at the chopper, it's a little bit of a walk, the brush was too thick to land safely closer.

Jill nodded. "I'll go ahead. Sherry, do you want to stay with Chris?" She looked at the kid. Sherry nodded slightly.

"How far is it?"

"Hundred yards, we swept the area there were a few mercenaries, they've been rounded up." Leon cast another glance at Sherry, she was so pale and thin. "They were hired to retrieve her and know that another group has her."

"If you missed anyone, first priority is to get Sherry out of here. I don't want them getting her back." He squeezed her hand a little. "I promised to get you free from them remember?"

"I remember. Will you keep the one about the labs too?" She chewed her lip a little, looking as small and scared as when Leon first had met the girl.

Leon growled at her words making her pull closer to Chris. "I won't let you get taken to any labs. I lost you before, and I've always regretted it."

Crystal blue eyes looked up at him. "I left to keep you and Claire safe. Wesker… Said if I didn't go with him he would kill both of you, you in front of me," She looked down. "I couldn't repay you for helping me out of the city that way." She didn't look up. "I don't know what story he told you, but if you didn't agree I was to run away from the house. He gave me until nightfall."

Chris frowned hearing that. The bastard had manipulated both of them. He moved her in front of him.

"Sherry, it's okay you're safe now. You trust us right?"

Sherry nodded and took the hand Leon stretched out to her.

"Won't let go this time," She looked up at Leon after she said it. He had told her not to let go of his hand right after they had escaped, Claire had taken point and they had passed a pile of bodies. Leon had ordered her to keep her eyes closed and she had let go of his hand getting sick at the sight.

"I won't either." He squeezed her hand a little pulling her closer. She tensed slightly, until his other arm wrapped around her in a hug.

* * *

><p>By the time the chopper landed in the middle of camp Claire had actually made Rebecca more nervous than Chris ever could. Hearing it land the younger Redfield darted from the tent, pausing when she saw Leon carrying a blond woman. Chris and Jill were joking about something, making Claire realize the girl was probably asleep.<p>

"They would have radioed if it was bad news." Becky patted her shoulder a moment. "Leon, the main tent, I have part of it sectioned off already, there's four beds already." She walked up to them, even though protocol was to wear Hazmat suits, Becky ignored it, the virus strains had shown that they weren't airborne and it was too hot even after dark to wear it.

"Is there another place? Somewhere not tied to the labs you have here?" Leon shifted her carefully, last thing he wanted to do was wake the girl. Chris had filled him in on everything Sherry had told him. There was no way he was going to let the kid feel threatened.

"Leon, go put her in my tent." Chris pointed over to where the tent was. "Beck, don't start, as long as everyone stays away it's as good as your quarantine." He glared at the few officers that were starting for them. "This is still a B.S.A.A. operation."

_He doesn't want military near her,_ Becky thought and nodded. "I'll get my kit."

Jill's hand fell on Chris's shoulder. "I'll go get us some drinks, have a feeling only one of us who's going to get any sleep is Sherry."

Claire moved to go with Jill, staying silent. Chris watched the two leave and caught sight of one of the soldiers moving to stop Leon.

"It's alright, the kid's clean." Chris stated knowing it wasn't the case, but he had spent the last twelve hours with her and she hadn't shown signs of being dangerous. "She's one of us," He pulled open the flap for Leon.

When she was set down Sherry moaned a little, her eyes starting to open. Leon leaned in whispering something to her and she nodded staying put.

"I can't allow this; you're risking everyone's life here."

Leon shook his head. "This is still their call, and if I have to I will pull rank, I have orders from the President himself to make sure this situation stays in the hands of experts. Right now in the field that would be Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Dr. Rebecca Chambers. They were the first on the scene in Raccoon. I know for a fact you're just following orders Captain, but this time, get the stick out of your ass." He kept his voice calm at least. "The kid happens to be one of the few survivors of Raccoon, and right now she needs to be somewhere she'll feel comfortable, I'll take responsibility for her." He had no problem doing that either, after all, he and Claire had been partly responsible for her parents' deaths.

Sherry stayed quiet, she didn't even sit up yet, watching the stranger scowl a little.

"I'm posting three guards outside, no one is to come in or out without their knowing."

"It's okay Leon, considering how I'm dressed… I understand why they're worried. As long as one of you stay close I'll be fine. I thought I heard Claire…"

"She went with Jill for a moment. Don't worry Sherry, just rest; we'll get you something to eat soon okay?" Chris hadn't taken his eyes off the soldier. "And two guards, I want whatever prisoners you've rounded up secured. They were sent to retrieve her, right now she's the only witness we have that can fill us in on what was going on here."

"Then one of our people should question her."

Chris glared. "Right now she needs rest, and whatever medical treatments Dr. Chambers suggests. I'm not handing her over to the military, that was done ten years ago and they turned around and gave her to the very people we just had to rescue her from. So if you don't mind, I'm not letting any of you near her."

Sherry sat up, grabbing Chris's hand hoping to diffuse things, she knew from the file on him his temper was something Wesker had problems with, it was good to see that the hot temper that he was known for hadn't cooled. "I will allow their questions Chris. But, only if you or Leon are there." She looked at the officer. "Would that be alright? In the morning? Chris had to pull me out of one of the containment pods, so I need a little more time to actually collect my thoughts." She caught all eyes on her. "It's not that unreasonable to ask is it?"

"Sherry are you sure?"

"They're risking as much as you are being here. We owe them knowing why. And from a PR standpoint if I ever talk to the media, it would look better if I paint them in as good a light as I paint B.S.A.A. right?" She put her hands in her lap. "I told you before Chris, I'm not going to end up like my Father or Wesker. I need to do this. And if you or Leon don't like how it's going, you can stop the questioning."

Captain Anders looked at her then the two men. Leon looked a little relieved, Chris on the other hand didn't. "I'll be the one to ask questions, we'll keep the group small, the four of us and one person to record it on tape," If she was willing to try then he'd bring it down a notch, normally they didn't want to be questioned. What she was offering was more than Valentine had.

"Ten O'clock, it'll give Chambers time to do a medical exam on her. We don't know everything that was done to the kid while she was held by them." Chris was reluctantly agreeing to it. The kid was right, someone of their group should tell their story to the media and military. Sherry hadn't been hung out to dry like S.T.A.R.S., nor had she been able to work with the anti-umbrella groups directly. _This is going to be a bad idea; they're going to slaughter her._ He thought as Rebecca finally made it to his tent.

"Okay all of you, out." She shoved Anders out of the tent with a glare, "You too Leon, Chris." Claire came in after her. "It's alright Chris, just figured she'd want to change and like hell we're letting you guys stay in here." Claire had her pack with her, Chris noted that Becky had some of her clothes with her as well. If his clothes were huge on her, Becky's would probably fit better, she was still closer to her boyish build she had been years over a decade ago.

"Yeah, we'll be outside." He grabbed Leon's shoulder following Anders out the tent. Becky sighed a little.

"I already know you'll need a blood sample." Sherry shifted so she was sitting with her legs over the side of the cot she had been put on.

"It's alright I wanted to do a few other minor things first give you a chance to calm down first."

"I'm okay, little hungry, but I think that's normal for being…" She set her jaw a little.

"We're not letting them do that to you again okay Sherry?" Claire had set her bag down and pulled a bag from the top. "Sorry it's all dried, I couldn't remember what you liked." She held the paper bag out to Sherry.

The younger girl looked at it a moment then accepted it. Peeking in she smiled. "You know last time we were together you complained about all the junk food I was eating Claire." She pulled out the small bag of apple chips, opening it and eating one before offering it to the others.

"Yeah, well you were the baby of the group I was allowed." Claire took one of the chips as Becky tested Sherry's heartbeat and lungs.

"Looks like you're fine, I'll know with the blood test what's wrong, Jill said you were still weak."

"It should have worn off by now, but I fell asleep in the chopper, might be because I was in so long." She frowned a little at that.

"It's alright; Jill went to get you real food. You just worry about relaxing okay?"

Sherry nodded wincing slightly when Becky drew the blood.


	6. five

Author's note: Yes there are four OC's here. I might actually write background stories for them at some point, for now well, all you need to know is they're part of the reason Sherry has that mark on her neck.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The mission had been fucked up from the get go. Steven had known that, but he hadn't expected them to botch it so badly. Four B.O.W. had been sent to get Sherry, the new breed that had been handpicked and groomed by Albert himself, two of them were currently seated at the table playing cards, another of them was sitting with the still healing form of Wesker.

Which left the last of them, Kirin's brother Ryu, the twin Japanese men were in constant contact with each other, occasionally breaking their silence to let the others in on plans.

"Ryu is in the camp, they have Birkin isolated. He's in the holding area with the idiot mercenaries we hired as distraction." Kirin lifted his head, his dead eyes looking directly at Steve. "They do not know what they have on their hands yet. He wants to know if he is allowed to start an outbreak?"

Marina gave a slight nod. "Would be fun to use the twin's condition as a distraction, though this is your operation Burnside," She brushed the dark hair from her face. "Wesker informed us that if he were to fall, and if our handler is proven unworthy you are to give us our orders until time that Lord Wesker is able to command again."

"How long will it take us to get to the camp?" Steve looked at the trio.

"Two hours, we would be able to gather the subjects he wishes to test on at the same time."

The silent boy grinned a little. He had no problem with a fight. After all most people refused to attack him because he was a child, the girl touched his arm lightly and he frowned.

"Now is not the time for blood Mikhail, don't worry, we'll hunt soon."

He nodded to her then looked back up at Steve. "Play soon?"

Steve nodded. "Have to get Birkin back first. Wes needs her."

The boy nodded kicking his feet a little.

"Bright sister is fun though, teaching me American things." He frowned a moment. "We will not hurt her will we? I don't want her hurt."

"We may have to hurt her, she's dangerous to us."

"No, she's not! She's thinking of us first, whatever she did to get Master mad… It was because she was trying to help." He jumped down from his chair bolting out of the room.

"I'll go get him." Marina started to leave, only to have Steve catch her arm.

"He'll be fine, we have soldiers around still."

She sighed a moment giving the faintest of nods.

"You didn't have to tell him that though Steven. Sherry may have betrayed us, but she was always careful with what she told them, and made sure that we were out of the locations before any anti terrorism groups were called in." She pulled her hand away from him. "Mikhail thinks of her as family, probably the only family he's ever had."

Steve nodded, "I know, the two are closer than the rest of us because of that." He glanced to where Kirin was sitting with Wesker. "Is he still awake?"

"No, he faded back out. I've done what I can for him, but we either need a real doctor, or Sherry's blood. He's in a lot of pain. He will survive, but until he heals, which right now is a slower rate…"

Steve closed his eyes a moment. "Contact your brother, Marina, stay here with Wesker and Mikhail, if we don't return by noon tomorrow, you get them both back to the States. There's a compound in New Mexico, Dr Birkin should still be there. He'll know how to help Wesker." Steve hated the older Birkin almost as much as he hated the younger, but he couldn't lose Wesker, not because of Redfield.

"Are you sure you do not wish me by your side Steve? I'm a better fighter than the brothers."

"I don't want you hurt. Redfield is there, as well as Kennedy." He reached up tucking the hair from her face. "Humor me on this one? If we fail they'll go for him, I'd rather have someone who can protect him."

She nodded after a moment. "So you send the woman into the lion's den. I know his record, if he's still cross with Wesker."

"If he's still pissed at him I'm sure you'll be able to handle him. From what I understand, you're a better fighter and woman than Annette was." Steve leaned in kissing her neck giving a faint grin when she purred a little. "Birkin might not attack if you keep Mikhail close."

* * *

><p>He was fighting through the pain, it was all Albert Wesker could do. He could tell with how quiet it was the safe house was quiet, which meant the boys were out. The child would be asleep by now, the woman; Marina would have made sure of it.<p>

"Lord Wesker, you should rest. You're still weak."

He had been right about her being there. "I'm alright, how bad is it?"

"Steven took the brothers to get Sherry back. He knows he is our control now." She replied settling into the chair near his bed. He could smell the herbal tea she was fond of, and the honey she sweetened it with.

"Mikhail?"

"Asleep, Steven left me to watch both of you."

"How long was I out this time?"

"Five hours, how are you feeling sir? Because there's no change externally yet," she knew the dosage that they were using to help him rest, if he needed it she'd get him the pain medication.

"Bearable, don't worry about giving me anything yet." He sat up carefully making her yelp and go to help him.

"Sir, you really shouldn't." She placed her hand carefully on his shoulder, wincing as he pulled away, the skin that stuck to her hand was damaged, but the tissue that was exposed was pink, tender, but healthy. "Wesker…"

"What?" He growled at her, her hand had hurt, but there was a cooling sensation where it had been.

"Looks like you're back's healed. Do you wish for me to help you to the shower? Might be more that's healed by now," She bit her lip. "I can send Mikhail to get aloe, you've almost depleted the stores of burn cream that we had."

"We can get more, help me up."


	7. six

Sherry hadn't expected being questioned mid flight on the chartered plane back to the States, Leon had pulled strings to get the flight back early. Anders was seated across from her, Claire was seated with Leon, the two talking quietly while Chris and Sheva were up in the cabin talking with the pilot.

"Rules were you weren't to question me without Chris or Leon within earshot." She didn't know why but something about how Anders had been acting since they had gathered for breakfast had her on edge.

"And if you think I'm letting you out of my sight until we talk forget it."

Leon caught her moving back a little and more.

"Claire, why don't you take Sherry up with Chris," He whispered to her.

Claire nodded getting up smiling. "Hey Sherry, we haven't gotten to talk yet, how about we go get some coffee."

"Yeah sure, coffee sounds good." The younger girl stood carefully.

"You okay?" Claire asked once they were away from him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just he's a tad creepy, reminds me of some of the security team leaders." She leaned against the wall as they got to the kitchenette on the plane. Leon had pulled major strings, the plane was better than the ones she was used to flying in. "Thanks Claire. I have a feeling if he kept it up I might have lost it."

"You can always refuse the conversation with him you know, until we get on the ground. Leon, Chris and Sheva all have special clearance and can get us through the checkpoint."

Sherry accepted the cup offered to her. "It's tempting, but I did promise, and I don't want to break them. Wesker would do that to me all the time. Promised he'd let me go to public schools, hell I had to graduate collage on line." She held the cup in both hands.

"We should have looked for you. Leon was told you were going to live with a relative. He thought it was best if we didn't try to communicate with you. One of us should have had a normal life after that."

"You didn't have a choice, and I… I left to keep you and Leon safe. Wesker said if I didn't go…" She didn't look up. "I couldn't repay the two of you for getting me out of there with letting him kill you. It's why I leaked information to your brother actually. Whenever I could, to try to lead him on the path to help me kill Wesker," She looked up after a moment. "I just wish that I could have known about his bosses before then." One hand went up to the marking on her neck.

"You'll be safe from them Sherry."

_How can I tell her I won't ever be free; they have reach in high places. Graham too, Ashley wasn't supposed to make it back. Leon was supposed to stay infected. And I lost one of my better operatives in that fiasco._ Sherry hadn't exactly sent Luis, but felt responsible for his death because she had told him what they had been planning.

"Sherry?"

"Sorry, just thinking. You're right; we'll be able to bring them down. Until then I just have to keep giving their little splinter companies bad reps right? You're still with Terra Save right?"

"Yes, why?" Claire looked at the younger woman who smiled a little at her.

"Because I know of a few of their facilities that they have open to the public. The research done at them is all weak research, nothing military grade. That way there wont be a possibility of anyone getting infected." She let her grin fade.

"It's true about that then isn't it?"

"The shot when I got sick in Raccoon… It slowed the infection. I'm not going to change forms like my father did though. Wesker tried to get me to change soon after I was taken." She kept her head down.

Claire wasn't sure what to say.

"It's alright; you didn't know what would happen. I don't think Dad or Mom did either." Sherry smiled at her. "I don't blame you or Leon for this. You both did what you could, it wasn't easy." She set her cup to the side and hugged Claire. "And so you know, hearing Wesker bitch about you and your brother messing up his plans, hell even Leon messing with things helped me while I was there. Gave me the courage to fight against him," She pulled back grinning a little. "Never told him though, it would have put you all in danger."

"You should have had the childhood we thought you were having though."

"Yeah, well, what sort of life would that have been when you saw what I did at that age." She picked up her cup again. "I would have been watched by the military. At least with Wesker, if there was a situation where I lost control, someone was there that could handle it. Allowed me to come to terms with what I am. Though really I wouldn't wish this on anyone else, I can tell when I need to eat, normal people start smelling good enough to eat." She sighed. "And so you know, I have never done that okay? I'm scared if I give in I'll become a monster."

Claire shook her head. "You're not a monster. You never could be one." She did frown though, whatever Wesker had done to her had really messed Sherry up. "It'll be okay, we'll fix things. Becky'll probably spend whatever free time she has when she gets back working on the medical side of it."

"Only person who could probably fix what was done to me is my father, and he's dead." She yelped when they hit turbulence almost making her spill coffee on herself. Claire hadn't been so lucky, burning her hand.

"Ow fuck."

"Language," Sherry giggled reaching into the mini fridge for an icepack catching Claire's mock glare at her.

"Sorry about that, the pilot came on the radio. "Should probably strap in, we're going to have to punch through this storm."

"Well at least we have warning." Sherry headed back to the seats with Claire, the two changing topics to music. Claire fell into a seat next to them determined to help keep Sherry calm around Anders.

Sherry closed her eyes a moment and turned to him. She knew she needed to talk to him, and she hated rough flights, may as well pass the time. "Leon, you want to come over here too? Figure I better get this over with."


	8. seven

Chapter seven

William Birkin looked at the trio that had the nerve to barge into his lab. The smallest of the trio was being held back by the woman. Blue eyes were actually only focused on one person, the tallest of the three, the reason he had actually stopped from yelling at them. "Albert."

"Marina, why don't you and Mikhail go for a walk, if I don't contact you in an hour return," Wesker looked at them. "I'm sure I'll be fine." He had healed mostly, though still human weak. He knew the order was causing his female bodyguard a little distress, the woman nodded after a moment.

"Very well, come on you wanted ice cream right? Let's go see if we can find you some." She cast a warning glance William's way.

"Why do I get the feeling she'd beat me to death with my own arm if she wanted to." William knew from being married to Annette not to underestimate a woman.

"She's one of their other creations, probably a little too loyal to me." Wesker said as the door closed. "Burnside sent us here. Your daughter has proven to be the leak; I don't think she knows everything yet."

"Of course not, I made sure to follow your plans after I woke, used other doctors for communication. You know I don't want others here, I'm still unstable."

"Both of them are B.O.W." Wesker replied. "And this is the only place Sherry doesn't know about. I need another infusion of her blood."

"Why can't you do it with Excella?"

"She was destroyed. Redfield destroyed most of the samples."

"You didn't." The smaller man sighed, wondering for a moment why he agreed to work with Wesker against the Organization. Other than the fact Wesker was keeping him hidden so he could continue his work, there wasn't a real reason. "Fine, I'll set up the lab, where is she?"

"Burnside failed retrieving her, knowing the Redfields, they have some old farmland in Pennsylvania, Chris will probably hide her there until they can figure out what to do. Once we're settled I plan on sending Marina and Mikhail to fetch her."

"Sending a child?"

"That child is your daughter's weakness. She's unable to have any of her own and has bonded with the boy. He knows that if she doesn't come willingly he's to force her. He follows orders from me and Marina, then Sherry."

Birkin sighed.

"She is a traitor to the cause William."

"You ever fill her in on the full plan? Or you just expect a willful child to follow you blindly."

"You were supposed to prepare her for it."

"Eight hours after you told me the plan Marcus's project went nuts." The smaller man growled. "I'll do what's needed to prepare the room. Don't expect me to help with Sherry. After all I'm supposed to be dead."

"I know, my responsibility, you have better defenses than what we passed?"

"Some, really, can't you ever just show up to say hello Albert." He finally moved away from the table. "Go get some rest you look like hell."

Albert Wesker actually had to laugh at that one. "Was thrown into a volcano, Uroboros didn't like that at all, though the other strains managed to work."

"You know there's going to be a point that even sherry's blood won't be able to bring you back."

* * *

><p>Marina had found a small park outside the building, there was a playground, which had the swings that Mikhail was currently playing on. The ten year old boy didn't get the point of sitting on the seat, instead he was holding onto the chain, climbing up so that he could climb on the top of the structure. She was keeping an eye on him, after all she was designated 'babysitter' for him.<p>

"Now do be careful," She warned careful to keep her accent hidden as much as she could. Not that she thought anyone would really care, but she was stubborn about that.

He finished climbing and jumped down running over to her.

"Marina, trouble," He whispered, four men dressed in military police uniforms were casually walking up to them. She nodded to Mikhail.

"It'll be okay." She took his hand stopping when they were close. "Problem officers?"

The boy stayed quiet knowing if they were going to fight, she'd give the order.

"We were sent to escort you back to the complex, Dr. Williams' orders."

Marina thought a moment, / Right, Birkin's cover. / She nodded.

"Very well, has the meeting my boss had with him over?"

"We were just instructed to get you."

Mikhail stayed close, something about the men seemed off. Marina kept his hand in hers following one of them, while the other three fanned out behind them. She kept trying to get the four to talk, but they were silent, even when it came to questions that were common knowledge.

Seeing they were being escorted towards a van and not the building she gave a small smirk. "Which of them sent you?" The dark haired woman stopped moving, letting go of the boy's hand.

Mikhail stayed still for the time being, after all, they didn't seem to be hurting them.

"Mikhail, go find Wesker." She said simply. "This is my fight."

One of the men nodded his head and one of the others tried to grab him. Mikhail dropped down with a low almost feral growl. Marina turned kicking out as he dropped, her boot heel connecting with the man's face. Mikhail cast a glance up and caught the nod from the older B.O.W. Birkin and Wesker were to be protected at all costs. He ran off hoping he could find them on his own. Three humans shouldn't be that hard for Marina to handle right?"

Marina rolled away from the standing trio; one of them knelt to check on their fallen friend.

"Take it they didn't warn you about my training did they? Come near us again and all of you will lose your lives." She was giving Mikhail a ten count in the back of her head. One of the soldiers lifted a gun and she let the count stop. Her palm smashed into the lower jaw of the gunman and she pushed up, the attack snapped his neck, snatching his arm she turned quickly, throwing him into the other man trying to get a drop on her. It wouldn't kill him, but it gave her time to deal with the other one…

Which was already on her; the needle he held jabbing into her neck. He held on long enough to inject her then rolled away, leaving it in her neck.

Marina screamed as molten lava seemed to be pouring through her veins. Pulling the syringe out she threw it away from her. "What the hell did you jus…" She couldn't finish the thought as her world went black.

"Alert the boss we have one of the five, we captured his adopted daughter."

The radio cackled. "The containment rooms are ready. We'll have the chopper on the ground by the time you get here. B.S.A.A. isn't letting anyone near Birkin alone. We have an agent on her as long as they'll allow it, but she's not a threat yet. What about the boy?"

"Escaped, I highly doubt they'll send him out alone with the other test subject missing."


	9. eight

Chris hadn't heard her until she flopped down on the couch next to him. They had made it to the cabin without a problem.

"How's she?" He glanced over looking at his sister.

"Pretty messed up," Claire couldn't lie. "I gave her one of the pills Becky prescribed before we left. She'll be out a while at least." Claire bit her lip a little. "Chris, she'll be okay right? We'll be able to get her away from them?"

He pulled his sister into a one armed hug nodding. "Hey, I promised you I'd take care of both of you right after the incident right? I'm not going back on it yet Claire."

"Yeah, well she's in deeper than any of us have been. Even when you were S.T.A.R.S. Wesker kept you all at an arm's length."

"And she's willing to help us. Have a feeling working together we'll be able to end it. Don't worry; tomorrow you're heading to Baltimore right?"

Claire nodded, still not sure if she wanted to leave yet. "Yeah, they want me to speak at a formal function, really don't want to go, but it's the only way Leon would let me go to pick you guys up. So I owe him a favor."

"Good I was going to ask you to take him with you. Jill's heading back to Philly for a few days."

"And leave you two alone?"

"Hey, I'm not the letch you guys joke I am." He gave her a noogie laughing when she tried to pull free.

"I was more worried about her being stuck with your cooking."

"Hey! I'm not that bad when it comes to a grill."

Claire groaned. "You're hopeless, really should I just tell Leon I have to do it another time so you don't kill her?"

There was a giggle from the doorway. Both siblings looked up at Jill.

"Don't mind me." She leaned against the wall. "And really Claire, Chris's cooking isn't that bad."

"Thought you were taking a nap," Chris chuckled. "And thanks."

"No problem; and just woke up. Take it you guys got her to try to get some rest? Poor girl's probably exhausted."

"Yeah, she took a sleeping pill, should allow her some rest. Becky said as soon as she could get back here she'd try to work on trying to figure out what they did to her, until then, we're to keep her calm and safe." Claire said standing up. "I need a beer."

Chris chuckled a little, "grab me one will ya."

"Only if you promise to let me cook tonight," She remarked grinning at Jill. "And thank God Becky didn't come back with us. Trying to cook for everyone else and remember something vegan for her… I swear I want to strap her to a chair and force feed her a Big Mac."

Jill and Chris both laughed, they had threatened the same thing when Rebecca had refused to eat a few times when they were hiding out after the events in Raccoon. Luckily she had agreed to break from her diet at least for a few days. Though after the first day they had made sure to get something she could eat.

"You did notice Sherry tried to avoid meat too."

Claire nodded, she had asked Sherry about it when they talked, to her cooked meat smelled like people, so she tried her best to avoid it. "Means you should avoid cooking it for her Chris," She held out a bottle to Jill, who accepted it, then handed her brother a bottle. "Or ask her about it. I don't think I should be the one to tell you."

Chris watched his sister closely. "What's up with her then?"

"It's something you have to talk to her about Chris. Trust us on this." Jill said as she took a seat on the love seat across from him as Claire flopped back to the couch.

* * *

><p>Leon could hear the whimpers from Sherry's room. The agent hung up his phone. Hunnigan already knew the situation at least. Going to the room he knocked gently, "Sherry? Sherry it's me." He kept his voice down, hoping to sound calming. The door opened a moment later the blond grabbing him sobbing into his shoulder. Leon slipped an arm around her to steady her. "Hey, it's okay you're safe Sherry. It's okay." He pulled her a little closer letting her cry.<p>

"I don't want to be alone again… Please… Not again." Her voice was weak. Leon bit his lip closing his eyes.

"We won't, you're home now, we're not going to let you fight on your own again. You won't have to do anything you don't want to ever again." He reached up petting her air. It was lighter than he remembered, and shorter, he had a feeling if she slicked it back she'd look more like Wesker. "I shouldn't have let you go in the first place, I'm so sorry about that Sherry." He whispered just holding her. Hearing the footsteps coming up the stairs he tensed a moment, until he realized who it was.

"I was coming to get you two, dinner's ready." Jill glanced at Sherry. "Nightmare?"

Sherry nodded. "I didn't mean to cause trouble." She pulled away from Leon rubbing at her eyes.

"We'll be down in a few minutes," Leon smiled a little. "Go clean up Sherry, wouldn't want Claire to worry more right?" He patted her shoulder. "After dinner we can go for a walk how's that? You and me to catch up?" He really wanted to get to know the kid, after all he felt responsible for her still. Sherry gave a small nod.

"I should get dressed…" She still sounded a little numb. Leon watched her disappear back into the bedroom and looked at Jill.

The ex S.T.A.R.S. nodded, he wasn't the only one worried. "We have to finish this; then she'll be able to actually recover. All of us will." Jill knew that it was just hopeful words, everything they had gone through, had to be ten times worse for Sherry. "I'll wait here for her; I think Claire wants a nice quiet meal. Hell she kicked me and Chris out of the kitchen half hour ago."

Leon had been on the wrong end of things when Claire had gotten in the mood to cook before so knew how scary the red head could get. "She hit you with the wooden spoon?"

"When I came up here she was threatening to hit Chris with a cast iron pan."

Leon couldn't help but laugh.


	10. nine

Steve walked into the facility, Ryu and Kirrin flanking him, the trio dressed in black, Mikhail was the first one to see them and ran up hugging Ryu, who picked the boy up noting the tear stains. "Where's Marina-san?"

"People took her. She sent me back to Wesker."

That caused Steve to pause mid step. "How long ago?"

"Two hours, we're already looking for her Steven, I don't want you going on this; your feelings for her might cloud your judgment." Wesker's voice came. He had known for a while about the two of them, it hadn't been hard to figure out, he was still curious to know if there would be offspring from it, not that he'd say anything about thinking of it as a science experiment to them.

"Like Hell! This isn't Sherry we're talking about." The red head glared at Wesker as he spoke.

"Wesker is correct, your feelings will cloud your reactions if she is harmed." Kirrin touched Steve's arm. "Brother and I can deal with them, then you can join us."

"I want to go. I lost her. Please Daddy Wesker, can I go?"

There was a chuckle from Birkin at the child's question. "I'll need help here. Why don't you stay behind, if your friend is hurt I'll need to have equipment ready to help." He didn't like the idea of the kid going and looked at Wesker to make sure the other man knew it.

"He's right, Mikhail, you stay here with Dr. Birkin."

"Albert, you should stay too, you're not healed yet." He looked at the taller blond.

Wesker glared a moment, Birkin was right after all. "Then Steve, you and Mikhail fetch Sherry, by force if necessary." That got a glare from William.

"Within reason, she is my daughter after all; and the only one able to fully control the G."

Mikhail looked at Steve.

"I'll bring her alive, conscious I can't promise Doc." Steve sighed a little. "And don't worry, I won't damage her too much. Wes needs her blood still, so can't have her wasting energy to heal herself." He glanced at Mikhail, "Come on let's go." Steve glanced back at him, then Wesker and the others. "Get Marina back. I'll get our wayward princess."

Mikhail bit his lip but followed Steve, if it was his orders then he'd follow them. Steve usually hated being stuck with him.

"Burnside don't worry, you know we'll get her back."

* * *

><p>William glanced over to where Wesker was lying. He knew the taller blond wasn't asleep. The two of them had both needed a break which is why Wesker had gone to lie down.<p>

"You know you make a lot of noise when you stand there right?" Golden eyes looked at crystal blue.

"Sorry," He sighed holding out the coffee cup he had brought. "You know there's a chance even filtering her blood it might not work this time Albert. I've been running through everything again. Her's is closer to yours, but if it doesn't work, we're going to have to…"

"It will work, filter it through someone else and it will work, it's why Mikhail was infected." Wesker felt guilty about it by would never admit it to William. "Marina and Sherry refused to let us destroy him in the first stages of his mutation."

"I was going to ask… Why a child, wasn't Sherry's childhood enough?"

"We didn't think he'd survive, Sherry was the one that found him in the labs. By then he was already weak. The kid had been hiding for a month before we got there." Wesker stayed calm; in his current condition he knew he couldn't fight Birkin. "His father was already playing with your precious virus. Got himself killed by it too."

"He didn't feel right…"

"Since then he's had a few changes. I don't know what, only Marina and Sherry know. Marina had contacts that she used to get the kid to Italy to work with him. That was about two years ago." He sighed.

"You let her out of your sight before?"

"She thinks you're dead William, she has no need to look into what happened then. And I let her think she was leaking information, I knew the game she was playing. I needed to know if she'd be able to finish the task needed of her."

"I didn't come back just to watch you use my daughter as a lab rat."

"No you came back because that idiot Kennedy, whom she's so fond of helping, couldn't do the job right. Just like I'm back because Redfield couldn't do the job, so we're stuck in the middle of this damn thing while Sherry should have already taken over the company and be turning it around fixing our damn mistakes, isn't that right?" Wesker's voice was still perfectly calm. "We put this in motion when we took out Marcus. Since then things at the top have changed. The kids, even the damn mistake Burnside, are going to have to be tougher to win. If that means we have to become the monsters to them then we will. You and Annette both agreed on that when we planned this."

"That was when we both thought that we would be there to guide her properly. You've turned her into a soldier. We didn't want that for her."

"If things hadn't been moved forward because of Chris's poking around…" Wesker sighed; he didn't want to have this argument with Birkin. "You want her to know you're alive now don't you? You know she's going to hate you for hiding. After all it's been ten years."

"She'll hate me more if I don't try to talk to her before we stick a needle in her arm."

Wesker nodded. He hated being too weak to do anything, but the look on William's face he knew what he was going to have to do. "Fine, we'll give you two a day."

William nodded. "Good, now really, you should go rest in the room I set up for you Albert. You need the rest while you're body's still healing. We don't need you losing control in the middle of the process. I don't know how strong the kids are, but you at full strength just happens to be well beyond my capabilities to handle, and we'll have Sherry strapped down."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: OMG I'm so sorry for not updating this lately, I've been doing stuff for my shops and trying to get two sites up and running, not to mention all my original writing I've been doing lately. I'll try to get at least three chapters up this week. Hopefully this one makes sense.

*Huggles* I'm so sorry I'm slacking!


	11. Ten

Ten

Sherry heard Chris talking on the phone. The older Redfield had been staying at the farmhouse with her, partly due to her, the rest she had found out had been Becky's doing, the older man had been put on medical leave, though they had been keeping that quiet from Sherry, not wanting to worry her.

According to what she had over heard from Jill and Claire before they had left was he needed a break. Which was why Sherry had thought with it being beautiful outside she was going to ask Chris if he wanted to go with her to the lake.

"Damn it what is going on?" He growled. "You can't tell me something happened to Kennedy and leave it like that."

Sherry had to break her silence from the doorway. "What about Leon?" She stepped into the room worry on her face.

"Got it, we'll be there as soon as we can." He hung up looking at Sherry. "He's in the hospital, Ashley was with him and she was hurt, he's okay."

It took her a moment to remember who Ashley was, and she nodded watching as he grabbed his jacket. "Go get your jacket, Jill said she needs you to ID someone, Their ID came up classified with the Umbrella tag."

Sherry paled a moment. "Right."

"Sherry, we're going to the hospital, I won't endanger you by sending you anywhere without one of us."

There was a small nod. "I know you wouldn't. Just, it's going to be one of the B.S.S.A. agents and not one of the locals is it?"

"Pretty sure it's going to be one of the other agents."

"Good, I'll get my hoodie," She nodded running to her room for her jacket. Even though it was spring she knew if he was telling her to grab it meant they might not be back until evening. She took another moment to change from the flip flops she had on to socks and the hiking boots she was still breaking in. Running down to the front door she saw him walking to the door, slipping a gun into a shoulder holster.

"Think there will be tr… Chris wait," She grabbed his arm pulling him back inside and turning to shield him as a shot went off.

Chris heard the shot and her grunt falling against him. Glancing down he saw the blossom of blood on her back, the shot had hit her shoulder, which would have hit his heart if she hadn't shoved him away from her enough. He could tell the bullet had lodged in the bone and cursed under his breath. "Shit, Sherry?" He moved away from the door taking her with him into the living room. "Sher? Come on kid stay with me."

She bit her lip after a moment. "Ow, that hurt a lot more than I thought it would." She glanced up. "Two of them, I can smell them, virus carriers. Smoke and curry." She was leaning heavily against him, her heart beating in her shoulder. He glanced at her then the door. "They're at the front. One's a kid, ten years old. I know who both of them are. Mikhail won't fight me, the other's Steve Burnside."

_ Burnside, why does that name sound familiar?_ He thought as he moved her behind him. "You going to be okay?"

"Half hour and it will be healed. I'll slow you down."

"You're in protective custody. Get used to being protected."

Sherry bit her lip and nodded ever so slightly.

"Birkin I know you're in there, why don't you and Redfield come out before we force you out."

"You know how stupid that sounds Steve? Even suppressed with Devil I'm stronger than you are." She yelled back out the door. "Fuck, it's not healing right, the bullet's slowing it down."

Chris frowned at that, she was keeping back from him to prevent infection, but he could tell she was in pain. Grabbing her arm he ushered her towards the back door. If he could get her outside and to the jeep he might have a better chance.

The young kid she had warned about was standing in the doorway. Sherry lifted Chris's hand before he could aim it.

"Mikhail."

"Big sister please you have to come with us. Daddy Wesker's hurt, and Sissy Marina was taken. You have to help Daddy find her."

"What the hell does he mean? Wesker should be…"

"It's part of our curse Chris." She turned around him managing to catch Steve's arm. Chris moved forward, as much as he hated fighting kids he wasn't going to give the kid a chance to do the same.

Mikhail was already moving when he noticed Sherry was going for Steve. He dropped under Chris's reach, his legs going to wrap around Chris's.

Chris didn't have room to jump back without crashing into Sherry who he heard yelp as she was pressed to the wall. He hit the floor, the kid kneeling on him, a clawed hand going for his neck. Chris caught the hand, feeling the inhuman power behind it. "Shit," he glanced up seeing her pinned to the wall, Steve's hand on the wound. Only thing keeping her from screaming out was the fact she was biting down on her lip.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" The boy's grip loosened as he glared at Steve, who managed to slip cuffs on her wrists.

"Don't play hero this time Redfield, we need you as well, Doc's orders to bring a guest, and you try to play hero, well he said bring her alive."

Sherry finally screamed as his thumb pressed into the bullet wound. Mikhail started to launch for Steve only to stop when the gun the red head had went for him. "You're to follow orders you know I don't have a problem shooting you Mikhail."

He stayed still lifting his hands, Chris saw the hatred in the kid's eyes.

"Both of you up," Chris could hear the boots of other soldiers in the main hall.

The red head threw Sherry into Chris as the backup arrived. Mikhail caught her kneeling with her speaking quickly in some language he couldn't understand she gave a small nod and he put himself between her and the red head.

Sherry's eyes scouted for a weapon, Mikhail didn't have his blade, and Chris's gun was out of the question with her hands behind her back.

Chris noticed both of them were keeping between him and the other B.O.W. His head was still ringing from the fall he had taken.

Sherry spoke in the language to the boy again and the boy nodded making her frown.

"Chris, don't fight, them. Their body armor's tougher than we can handle." She whispered lowering her head.

Chris scowled a moment but let go of the gun.

"Take Mikhail in the first truck. I want to make sure the princess knows what will happen if she fucks up." He was looking at Chris as he spoke. After all Chris and his sister had left him in Antarctica, if Wesker hadn't shown up he would have died.

She nodded to Mikhail, hearing Steve's words she watched where he was looking. "No, Steve, I owe Claire that much, don't you dare harm him."

"I could care less. You know what they both did to me back in Antarctica? They left me there to die, they didn't even try to find me after everything."

The gun in his hand moved back to Sherry, aiming for her chest.

"No!" Chris's yell came too late as she felt the bullet tear through her. Falling back she struggled to try to breathe, Steve had shot a lung, he wanted her alive. Wesker would need the virus in her system to be raging in order to cure him. Strong arms wrapped around her. She wanted to tell Chris to back away from her, but couldn't. It was taking all she had to keep from blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>YAY more updates, cause I've been lazy sorry!


	12. eleven

eleven

Marina glared at the man who was sitting in front of her. Her wrists had been bound to the chair she was sitting in, though it was clear that it was more for his protection than anything, no one had moved to hurt her since they had gotten her into the room.

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked just watching her.

"Should I?" She growled. "Because really your goons did hit me in the head pretty hard," Even speaking she mentally kicked herself in the ass, she was sounding more like Steve when he got pissed.

The man, who hadn't moved to stand up shook his head. "I knew it was a bad idea to let you go with them. We haven't had a report in five months."

Marina bit her lip and lowered her head. "If I reported on time they would have found out. I was able convince Birkin that she was the leak. But I did not want to push my luck."

"Which explains the secondary feed in the last transmission," he thought a moment. "The capabilities of the others?"

Marina laughed a little. "You think I'll tell you, I may be one of your little pets, but I'm not betraying family."

She screamed out in pain as there was a shock to her shoulder. Cold chocolate eyes glared at the man before her. "You do know you keep it up and once I'm free if they haven't come to get me I will kill you." She was shocked again crying out as the energy from the tazer went through her. Marina's nails dug into the arm of the chair.

"Gag her, let her stay seated for now, she'll tell us what we want to know."

She struggled to keep the rag out of her mouth, but the man who was working behind her had a better advantage, and the tazer. She listened to the footsteps walk away and closed her eyes trying not to let the tears fall.

_ Steve, you better hurry to come get me. If they find out…_ She knew she wasn't showing yet, and even Steve didn't know that she was carrying his child, after all B.O.W. weren't supposed to be able to carry a child. She had found out only about two weeks ago. She was determined to keep it as long as she could as well. _He'll get here, I'm too valuable to Wesker, I've made sure of that._ She tugged at her wrists trying again to free them.

The car stopped in front of the house, Leon had felt a little uneasy about not being able to contact Sherry or Chris all morning. The agent slid out of the car noting Chris's death trap of a jeep was still in the barn. "Chris? Sher?" He knew Chris would have kept his cell on him if they had gone for a walk and that had just dumped him into voice mail. Seeing the door to the house wide open he drew his gun.

The blood in the doorway that smeared into the kitchen made him scowl as he reached for his phone. There should have been four agents to back Chris up, they had been ordered to give them room, but they would have been close enough to be of help.

Hearing the phone he had dialed ringing nearby Leon opened the door of the pantry, three of the four had been stuffed in there, dead.

"Fuck."

Leon hung up, dialing Jill. "They were taken. I came out to the house having a feeling something was wrong, I need that list you got from Sherry." The list was Umbrella strong holds on American soil, ten in all.

"We don't have the manpower to search all of them at once Leon." She was shuffling things around.

"I'll get us the manpower, I promised her nothing would happen to her, so did Chris." Leon hit the wall. "Someone was shot, I have a feeling to make sure they couldn't fight back. Sherry would heal from it, Chris may have been taken to keep her in line."

"Got it." Jill responded, "go to the diner in town, I'll get there as soon as I can, I'm not sending it over the phone." She barked an order to others in the room who were scrambling to get their contacts. "I should have information by the time I get there too."

"I'm checking the place once then I'll head there." Leon hung up moving up to the bedrooms since the first floor was clear. He didn't see any sign of blood, which told him whatever had happened had been down stairs. The locket hanging over the mirror in the room Sherry had taken over was the simple heart locket he had gotten her to replace the one he had thrown back in Raccoon. Picking it up he slipped it into his pocket. _When I find her again I'll give it back to her._


	13. Twelve

twelve

Chris groaned, his head ringing. He heard the whimper near him and tried to move, only to find he was strapped down. "Sherry?"

"Can't move," She whimpered her voice sounding like it took everything in her just to get the few words out. Chris strained to look over, There was a bandage over her chest where the bullet had torn through her. Tears were in her eyes as she tried with all her might to break free.

"Sherry, don't move, once I'm free I'll get you free you need to rest."

"No, we need to get out of here. We need to find Mikhail and get out of here, I smell something bad and… Wesker, I'm more scared of the other scent… It's something that shouldn't be." She was gasping for air as she spoke. "Hurts… Make it stop…"

The gunman looked up as the door across from them opened. Two pairs of footsteps could be heard, his angle to the door was off so he couldn't see who it was.

"I told you not to hurt her." There was a loud smack as if someone was hit and hit the floor. Chris knew the voice, it was the voice of a dead man.

"She stood in the way of the bullet, not my fault."

Sherry struggled again. "Let… Chris leave… I…I'll stay." She managed to gasp out. Chris struggled.

"Sherry don't," Chris whispered trying to get her to save her breath.

"He's right Sherry, you need your strength, I'm sorry Chris you'll have to stay our guest a while longer, Sherry's presence has been requested. We'll bring her back soon."

"Chris… please," She tried to fight as Steve released the restraints. When she crumbled to the floor he picked her up roughly, only to get glared at by Wesker.

"You stay here, I'll take Sherry to her father. He won't want to do what needs to be done while she's still healing, and seeing the damage, it'll take her a week." There was the sound of a chair being wheeled over.

"Wait, who can… Dr. Birkin's dead."

"As am I right Redfield?" Wesker's back could be seen as he helped Sherry into the chair, her wrists were strapped to the arms of it. The girl's head was down, the ragged breaths from her told Chris she was still fighting. He strained against the bindings. "Don't you dare hurt her Wesker."

"Why would I hurt the one that can stabilize me?"

Sherry whimpered slightly as Wesker petted her hair. Her back was to Chris.

"It'll be over soon, don't worry Sherry." Wesker purred softly. He smirked a little hearing Chris struggling again. "Keep him company Burnside, and do not harm him."

Sherry tried again to get free, her struggling only made her struggle for air. Lowering her head in defeat she had to rely on Chris to think of a way to get them out of there. Her lung had finished repairing it's self and now the nerves were growing back as well as the bone and muscle tissue, the pain of it having her scream bracing against the wheelchair. By then the door to the room had closed behind her and Wesker. The young woman passed out, her head rolling forward, her consciousness giving in to the darkness, if only for a little while.

* * *

><p>She didn't even realize she was transferred to a couch, Wesker covered her with a blanket, brushing her hair back. As much as she pissed him off he did care for her, he had been her 'father' figure since he had taken her from Leon.<p>

"How long does she take to heal?" It was Birkin.

"It should take another hour or two to complete. If I knew Steve would have tortured her I would have just sent the boy alone. He would have been able to get her here without this."

Sherry whimpered slightly as she heard the talking, both men were seated nearby. Sherry cringed into the couch seeing the blond in the lab coat. "No… he's dead… I know he's dead…" She tried to get up, her arm still not having enough strength in it. Birkin moved quickly catching her before she fell off the couch.

"Steve and I should be dead too remember?"

Sherry struggled against him when he helped her sit up, not wanting him touching her. "Chris… Where is he?"

"Safe as long as you behave, now sit there and behave." He glared at her, his hellish eyes glowing, making her cringe away.

"Albert, could you go get my daughter something to drink? I'm pretty sure I can handle the situation, the door on this side only works for you after all."

_Means I'm locked in here…_ Sherry looked at her father, she could smell his virus, it terrified her because it was the same as what coursed through her. When William took a step closer she curled into the couch scared. _Chris, please, come get me. Please… You or Leon…_ She whimpered the pain in her chest was still enough to make her whole body protest her movement. He stepped back, his hands out to show he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Sherry, you have to believe I never wanted this for you. I'm sorry."

"Bullshit, if you cared I wouldn't have been in Raccoon, you or Annette would have gotten me out of town instead you sent me off to school and then told me to go to the police station." She thought about testing her luck and vaulting off the couch. Then she remembered Birkin saying the door only worked for Wesker on this side of it. Was her father prisoner too? No, it had to be for her benefit, in case she over powered Birkin. He moved quickly pinning her down. Sherry screamed as he held her down with one hand around her wrists and his body pressed against her. "Let me go!" She tried to buck him off her until she felt the needle go into her side. She remembered the last time her father had pinned her down. The pain in her stomach before they had given her the Devil shot. Sherry screamed in terror trying harder to get free. "Chris! Leon!" She knew neither would be there in time.

"I'll get up now, I gave you something to help you sleep through the rest of your healing."

She growled low whimpering as the pressure on her wrists increased. He was stronger, a lot stronger than she was. She didn't want to risk angering him more. She just wanted away from him. Even dealing with Steve would be better than being locked in the same room as the man who had ruined her life.

"I see Wesker didn't teach you manners. Thought he would have, he's a stickler for order." William released her as he stood. "The sedative will kick in soon, I had hoped we could talk, but doesn't look like it's possible."

Sherry curled up against the back of the couch watching him, determined to try to figure out a way out of the room and away from him. Wesker was still weak, she was sure she could take him, which would leave Steve, her eyes started to droop. She shook it off.

"Don't fight it Sherry, I don't want to hurt you."

"That's a laugh… you caused this." She fell limply to the couch again. "You… Fuck…" Words weren't coming to her. She groaned a little trying to sit back up, her wrist protested sending her back down. She closed her eyes a moment, she'd have to wait her body was still weak from healing the gunshot. _Chris, please have gotten free by now._ She thought biting her lip. If she could get out of there she'd be able to fight long enough to get out of the building.


	14. thirteen

Leon took out the one guard Jill was distracting. Pulling him into the brush the agent walked back to the ex S.T.A.R.S. It had taken them a few days to narrow down exactly where Chris and Sherry had been taken. The two were part of a six man team that was going into the compound. If they weren't out in four hours, they had a small army to go in for them.

Only reason they got that was because Leon had been able to convince President Graham that both Sherry Birkin and Christopher Redfield were actually more valuable than he was.

The rest of the team moved in to cover them. Jill gave Leon a nod as the two of them moved into the building, both covering each other's backs. So far the place seemed deserted. Silently they moved around the main floor, staying within sight of each other. Leon had never worked with Jill or Chris, but the two seemed to work as well together as if they had worked together for years.

"Clear."

The voice over the com made both of them wince even though it was a short message. Here goes working in silence. Coming to a door marked with a stairwell the two glanced at each other. Leon motioned he'd go high and she nodded pressing her back to the wall.

_You two better be okay._ Jill thought as she took a deep breath. When Leon kicked open the door she rolled into the stairwell, both guns aimed, one up the stairs, the other down. She knew Leon had the higher steps, but she was determined to keep them safe so the landing and lower steps were hers to cover.

Leon moved in behind her, the door clicking closed behind him and the small hum told them that it was sealed. No one else would be coming through that door for a bit.

"Thought it was too easy," Jill whispered.

"Must mean we're on the right track though. They'll keep the upper floors secure. If this is Umbrella or whatever they're calling themselves now, Sherry and Chris will be below ground."

Jill nodded standing, her focus with the twin handguns moved to down the steps, where it was darker. "Just once can't they build a lab in some place that doesn't scream bad horror movie."

"Losing your nerve Valentine?" Leon meant it as a joke, but was actually worried about her. This couldn't be easy for her after everything that had happened.

"I'm good," She responded. "Let's go find my partner and the kid before he does something insanely stupid."

"Thought those plans usually worked," Leon followed her lead, keeping his gun trained up behind them for a landing or two.

"They do, but he doesn't know we're in the building. I would rather not get killed by one of his plans."

_Good point,_ Leon fell silent as they worked their way down. Doors they passed were locked which only put him a little more at unease. Coming to a third subbasement they paused. The bottom of the staircase was one more landing. Something moved in the shadows under the steps. Jill stayed on the landing a moment. "Valentine?"

The door banged open, a small figure launching at whatever was under the stairs making Leon and Jill back up for now.

"Why don't you fight Wesker? He's going to kill Big Sister! You know how weak she'll be after the process, and her friend won't be able to help us." The small figure's voice was a child's, only around ten years old from what Jill guessed.

"Brat, there are intruders. Go back to your room these matters are for the adults." The child was flung from the shadows into the wall, where he slid down. Jill recognized the boy, he had clung to Sherry when she had come to visit her.

"I won't let you hurt people that will help Big Sister." The boy launched at the still unseen figure as Jill threw herself over the rail, twisting as she did so she'd land facing the shadows. The child was thrown over her, as Leon bolted down the steps, managing to catch the kid before he hit the wall again, his gun tucked away for now.

Jill's guns went off, round after round into the unseen B.O.W.

"You were a failed project Valentine, Master will be pleased that you're destroyed." The shadows seemed to move around her.

"Jill!"

"Get the kid back, find Chris." Jill ordered.

Mikhail stayed silent a moment, seeing the opening that he'd need. Pushing away from Leon he launched himself forward again, this time drawing two curved blades from where they hid against his back.

Jill saw the movement and paused her gunfire rolling to the left, deeper into the shadows. There was a cry from the older voice and the lights started to flicker back on showing the kid plunging the knives into the back and neck of the other B.O.W.

"We don't have much time before he regenerates. He's a weaker B.O.W. but more than I can handle on my own."

"Vi-"

"Mikhail, the other name is what they call me on the radio on missions. Now, I am acting as myself, not as a weapon." He touched the panel by the door. "We won't have much time when they find out that I am betraying them. But they will not look for Marina. Big Sister would if she were free." He didn't look up at Jill.

"Come, the rest of this hall should be safe; I destroyed the Cerberus as I came through."

Leon looked at the boy. "Okay, what do they call you?"

"They call me the name of the four armed destroyer, because with my blades and speed I move with the grace of one with more limbs. The virus I was first infected with, does create other limbs, Sherry fixed me so I would not turn into a monster like that."

A/N:

And so sorry this took so long to get up. Working on a few other projects which have been eating up my time. One being the next game fitting into this AU (Because even though I love Chris and Sherry how this is working, I'm amused at how the next one's pieces are falling together so it'll prolly be chris X sherry X jake).

I'll see how it works up on paper during the storm, yep... I'm in the path of Sandy yay me.


End file.
